1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector.
2. The Related Art
Along with the development of modern information technology, people use multimedia devices with increasing frequency, so people demand for flash drives and other electronic products increases, at the same time the quality of the docking products are increasingly high requirements. Manufacturers in order to guarantee the production of the docking qualified product quality, so it is necessary to test compliance of the production of the docking connector.
However, in test, the existing test connector in the process of detecting docking connector, when inserted into the test connector for testing, electrical terminals of the docking connector and electrical terminals of the detection connector interfere with each other in contact, electrical terminals of the product and the electrical connector interfere with each other so that often easily scrapes the product under test.